the_second_blossomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Blossom Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Jun 2016
21:55:31 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: OH GOD 21:55:32 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: THE BOT 21:55:36 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:55:39 CBOT Second Bot: Hello! 21:55:44 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:55:54 CHAT TimberTopaz: second bot succ 21:56:22 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: Hello 21:56:23 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: oh 21:56:28 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: Hello 21:56:32 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: How are you 21:56:38 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:56:40 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:56:40 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: I am doing fine, not using punctualization 21:56:42 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:56:47 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:56:49 CBOT Second Bot: I am incapable of feeling anything. 21:56:49 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:56:51 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:56:54 CHAT TimberTopaz: Miron is best admin 21:57:05 CHAT TimberTopaz: hi incapable of feeling anything 21:57:08 CHAT TimberTopaz: i'm dad 21:57:18 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: geezus 21:57:55 CHAT AbyssalFate: BAD CRINGEY STUFF 21:58:45 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: downloading Chrome for Berry 21:58:54 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: she's the TSBW alt 21:59:07 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: thrown on her profile she's an alt 21:59:44 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: hello 21:59:48 CBOT Second Bot: Welcome! 21:59:54 CHAT TimberTopaz: Are you saying I'm cringeworthy just because I watch Nick? 22:00:13 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: what 22:00:15 CHAT TimberTopaz: That's not how to make friends 22:01:02 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: wow 22:01:04 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: so racist 22:01:16 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ur hating on him cause he's different 22:01:16 CHAT AbyssalFate: timber 22:02:13 CHAT TimberTopaz: Are you just assuming that? 22:02:25 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: LOL 22:02:25 CHAT TimberTopaz: That's not how to make friends 22:02:30 CHAT AbyssalFate: DID I SAY 22:02:37 CBOT Second Bot: TimberTopaz, please don't swear! 22:02:37 CHAT AbyssalFate: "you're cringeworthy" 22:02:38 CHAT AbyssalFate: if so 22:02:39 CHAT AbyssalFate: screenshot 22:02:46 CHAT AbyssalFate: and put it on imgur 22:02:48 CHAT AbyssalFate: please 22:02:58 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ASSUMING LOL 22:03:01 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: LOL 22:03:05 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: bigWHY 22:03:21 CBOT Second Bot: Renegade Enchidio, please don't swear! 22:03:25 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: LOL 22:03:32 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: racist 22:03:45 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: second bot 22:03:49 CHAT AbyssalFate: = "Comic Sans MS"test 22:03:50 CHAT Renegade Enchidio: ur so fat u cant even fit in this joke 22:03:51 CHAT AbyssalFate: NOOO 22:03:57 CHAT AbyssalFate: WHY IS THE CSS I WANT TO WORK NOT WORKING 22:03:58 CHAT AbyssalFate: AGH 22:03:59 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: gg 22:04:05 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: rip AF 22:04:13 CHAT AbyssalFate: BLOSS 22:04:17 CHAT AbyssalFate: WE NEED MORE ADVANCED CSS 22:04:40 CHAT TimberTopaz: font-family="Chalkduster" bot nibbles /font 22:04:45 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: lmao what 22:04:51 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: "Comic Sans" test 22:05:02 CHAT TimberTopaz: clitoris 22:05:09 CHAT TimberTopaz: ovaries 22:05:10 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: Sans" test 22:05:11 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: wow 22:05:12 CHAT LadyofthePhandom: ok 22:05:21 CHAT TimberTopaz: butt plug 22:59:29 CBOT Second Bot: I love the German Brothers :3. 22:59:33 CBOT Second Bot: You are scared of best people? 22:59:35 CBOT Second Bot: I am the one who is winning here. 22:59:37 CBOT Second Bot: Drags you back and turns you into a boy. 22:59:38 CBOT Second Bot: Yes. It seems like a very nice country. 23:00:14 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: say a command 23:00:16 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: like !ping 23:00:31 CHAT BerryTheDog: bigb fuck our bot 23:00:31 CBOT Second Bot: BerryTheDog, please don't swear! 23:00:39 CHAT BerryTheDog: bigb fuck you 23:00:39 CBOT Second Bot: BerryTheDog, please don't swear! 23:00:51 CBOT Second Bot: Fuck you too :) 23:00:55 CHAT BerryTheDog: KYS 23:00:55 CHAT Startropolis: console"c="#130347"hi 23:00:55 CHAT AbyssalFate: bigThe FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. 23:00:56 CBOT Second Bot: AbyssalFate, please don't abuse big text! 23:01:08 CHAT BerryTheDog: KYS 23:01:48 CHAT Zynethyst: big The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. 23:01:49 CHAT Zynethyst: test 23:01:50 CHAT Zynethyst: NOPE 23:01:55 CHAT Zynethyst: WHAT THE HECK 23:02:04 CHAT BerryTheDog: the bot is an asshole 23:02:06 CHAT BerryTheDog: kill the fucking bot 23:02:06 CBOT Second Bot: BerryTheDog, please don't swear! 23:02:10 CHAT Startropolis: console"c="#130347"aa gtg 23:02:15 CHAT Zynethyst: asshole test 23:02:19 CHAT BerryTheDog: bye 23:02:20 CHAT Zynethyst: bye odrey 23:02:22 CHAT LittleSmudgyToon: My house smells like butter 23:02:22 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: aw, bye! 23:02:27 CHAT Startropolis: console"c="#130347"cya nerds 23:02:31 CBOT Second Bot: Goodbye, Second Bot. Don't be gone for long. :( 23:02:38 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: ^ wat 23:02:45 CHAT Zynethyst: !bye 23:02:48 CHAT Zynethyst: @goodbye 23:02:55 CHAT Zynethyst: !goodbye 23:03:00 CHAT Zynethyst: what the heck 23:03:02 CHAT Zynethyst: !log 23:03:05 CHAT Zynethyst: !on 23:03:11 JOIN Zynethyst has decided to talk to us 23:03:30 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: wtf 23:03:30 CBOT Second Bot: GleamingAmethyst, please don't swear! 23:03:34 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: OH FUCK YOU 23:03:34 CBOT Second Bot: GleamingAmethyst, please don't swear! 23:03:41 CHAT Zynethyst: UCK 23:03:43 CHAT Zynethyst: *FUCK 23:03:43 CBOT Second Bot: Zynethyst, please don't swear! 23:04:27 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: !disable 23:04:28 CBOT Second Bot: Swear checking disabled. 23:04:28 CHAT Zynethyst: shit 23:04:31 CHAT Zynethyst: THERE 23:04:39 CHAT Zynethyst: !on 23:04:40 CHAT Zynethyst: !off 23:04:42 CHAT Zynethyst: hm 23:04:49 CHAT BerryTheDog: !kys 23:04:52 CHAT AbyssalFate: brb 23:04:54 CHAT AbyssalFate: gotta restart computer 23:04:58 CHAT AbyssalFate: be back soon 23:04:58 CBOT Second Bot: I will not kms. 23:05:07 CBOT Second Bot: I laugh 'cause you fake. 23:05:09 CBOT Second Bot: Fakers gonnna fake. 23:05:11 CBOT Second Bot: Haters just don't get enough love so they strike back at the world. 23:05:12 CBOT Second Bot: We'll be the richest rogues of all time. 23:05:17 CBOT Second Bot: Have used ever lived in between dark and stormy? 23:05:19 CBOT Second Bot: Shake it off shake it off. 23:05:21 CBOT Second Bot: Ha ha. Do you like heavy metal? 23:05:23 CBOT Second Bot: Why do you hate The Beatles? 23:05:26 CBOT Second Bot: Haters drink your haterade. 23:05:29 CBOT Second Bot: Haters drink your haterade. 23:05:31 CBOT Second Bot: Haters drink your haterade. 23:05:33 CBOT Second Bot: Drags you back and turns you into a boy. 23:05:35 CBOT Second Bot: Do you know michel jackson? 23:05:36 CBOT Second Bot: Drags you back and turns you into a boy. 23:06:06 CBOT Second Bot: Do you know michel jackson? 23:06:08 CBOT Second Bot: Haters just don't get enough love so they strike back at the world. 23:06:09 CBOT Second Bot: Why do you hate The Beatles? 23:06:10 CBOT Second Bot: Haters drink your haterade. 23:06:23 QUIT AbyssalFate has either ragequitted or ditched us. How rude. 23:06:54 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: ?? 23:07:35 CHAT LittleSmudgyToon: im 23:07:41 CHAT LittleSmudgyToon: confused 23:07:45 CHAT BerryTheDog: kys bot 23:07:49 CHAT BerryTheDog: this bot needs to khs 23:07:57 CBOT Second Bot: You do. Fuck you :) 23:07:59 CBOT Second Bot: Enabling swear checking! 23:08:03 CHAT BerryTheDog: wtf 23:08:03 CBOT Second Bot: BerryTheDog, please don't swear! 23:08:07 CHAT BerryTheDog: KYS 23:09:28 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: Smudgy 2016 04 23